


Heart of a Dahlia

by idigam



Series: Kingdom Hearts Φ [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dandelions, Duty, F/M, Immortality, Immortality sucks, Lingering Will - Freeform, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Some Xigdem if you squint and tilt your head, lots of Marlar, not really my ship that one but it amuses me to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: How does one keep themselves on the knife edge between being, and nothing? How can one person topple centuries of work? Can we really give up everything? One wandering ghost meets a series of people and from their we'll see how it goes.





	1. Where Nothing Gathers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041853) by [fusiondescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusiondescent/pseuds/fusiondescent). 



It had been a long time since he had been part of a group, he’s been a simple loner for so long, this group isn’t especially savory either. The Darkness they radiate and steep themselves in is deep and foul, in the years of wandering the man has learned that Darkness could be a nuanced as Light. His own nonexistence uses and relies on the Darkness, but these people, especially the man before him, have Darkness that reeks of envy, hubris, and a lust for power. Still to know what threat this council of beings like himself posed he has to join them. He’d held off too long, now he would be low in their pecking order. It didn’t matter he has an eternity to win them over. He follows the man with the eyepatch through the white sterile halls of the castle to their Superior, the white haired man who’s cold gaze was the polar opposite of the last white haired man he swore allegiance to. Back then, the vow had the air of seriousness, this one though, has naught but treason behind it. He managed to contain his surprise when his true name floated before him, it was a name he hadn’t used since he took the role of Wanderer. It spun before the _Χ_ was added to it, that symbol turned his stomach, the new name was spelled out before him. _Marluxia_ “that is the new you, your new life begins today, welcome number eleven.”

 

Marluxia walks down the halls of the castle, into a blank area of the castle, “and this is your part of the castle, everyone gets a personal space in addition to their room. Got that Marluxia.” He mispronounced his name, saying Lux instead of Loosh, if he allowed his heart any recourse he’d have laughed at the irony of his mistake. However this being the third time the mistake was casually dropped he did ask, “are you attempting to bait me, or are you simply inept with your tongue?” Leaving the double entendre hanging Marluxia is daring Xigbar to take it. “As if, and I’d prove my capable tongue if you were endowed in the right spaces.” The irreverent second responded making a lewd gesture indicating a well endowed woman’s chest. Marluxia surveys the room and waves his hands, channeling the small amount of Xemnas’ power to shape the nonexistence of the world, the room developed a high vaulted ceiling with thick ribs of white holding huge skylight windows and lights meant to mimic daylight lining the ribs between the windows. “I’d prefer to grow something real.” With that Marluxia left the somewhat perplexed Xigbar.

 

 

*****

The next encounter had been less pleasant, when he’d returned to the castle with bags of dirt and fertilizer in each hand as well as the packets of seeds when an older blond nobody ambushes him. “You can’t just bring in items whenever you want Eleven,” the way the other stressed his rank like the number meant something spoke more than the rest of his tirade which Marluxia had tuned out. _One of those then_ , he thought, “I suppose since our ranks mean so much you should inform Saïx next time he gives you a mission, who should be listening to whom.” Petty perhaps but the way the older man deflates before puffing up with indignity made it amusing. “Vexen leave the new member to prepare his area in peace please,” Vexen whirled around to give the newcomer a piece of his mind whatever he was about to say died on his lips. The new arrival was a man taller than the Superior, black dread locked hair tied into a ponytail, dark blue eyes, his voice was soft and husky with a vague accent in contrast to his intimidating appearance. “Fine Xaldin, but the Superior will be hearing about this.” After Vexen left but before Marluxia could thank him, number three turned on him. “We cannot tolerate insolence within our ranks, do not goad Vexen again.” Marluxia kept his face neutral, “yes sir, apologies for any trouble.” Xaldin gave him an appraising look as if deciding if his comment was facetious, opting not to push it, or maybe not caring, he left.

 

 

*****

The third meeting was unexpected, Marluxia couldn’t help feel somewhat stunned, arriving at the Garden of Sown Discord, the air was filled with music and a soft mist filled the air, congealing into small rain clouds over the various flower beds. There was another Organization member playing a sitar at the small outdoor table. He seemed absolutely enthralled by the music. Marluxia cleared his throat and the other jumped slightly a single sour note ending his song. The abrupt interruption caused the small rain clouds to dissipate back into vapor and then nothing. “Oh man, I thought you were on a mission, sorry, I know this is your place, but they just looked thirstysoIthoughIcouldpleasedon’thurtme.” Marluxia couldn’t help but indulge himself a little, he laughed a small dignified sound, calculated like any display he allowed himself. “It’s alright, I liked the music, and the plants could use some water. I prefer to come here after missions, easier to shift mindsets if I’m doing something.” The younger man, so like one of his comrades from days gone by perked up. “I hear that, mind if I continue then?” Marluxia shrugged, “you are free to do as you please.” The other smiled, “oh by the way, I’m Demyx, number nine, you’re Marluxia, eleven right?” Marluxia put his hand over where his heart would be and gave a small bow, “indeed.” The rest of that evening was spent in companionable silence.

 

*****

Next day was interesting Marluxia established a solid ranking of people who were valuable, and those who were on the chopping block. Today he would establish one of each, first is Saïx the Lunar Diviner and number seven, who hands down the missions from Xemnas, his lapdog and secretary. Saïx is both cold and domineering and Xemnas near right hand, while Xigbar is clearly his number two both in rank and in the freedom of movement, not to mention his being flippant with no repercussion. Demyx told him about the one time he tried to speak to Xemnas the way Xigbar does and the ensuing day he spent as a Dusk. Through observation it became clear that either Saïx or Zexion was Xemnas’ confidant. Both would be obstacles to Xemnas’ downfall something that was a necessity, the Seal might be broken, but that didn’t mean they should be aiding anyone who unleashes the heartless on the worlds. Not to mention that the Organization’s secondary plan is to summon heartless to be destroyed themselves. Marluxia could feel the beginnings of hatred fester, but he couldn’t allow his heart to return, there’s simply too much at stake at this point.

 

Axle on the other hand, when Marluxia asked him why he tolerated Saïx’s clear disdain for him, Axle just laughed and said they were friends before they fell. It was what he said next that raised Marluxia’s esteem for the man, “when you not only have nothing, but are nothing, the bonds you’ve made are more important than ever before. We are only speaking now because I remember myself, my friends, and they return the favor.” Marluxia looked at Axle as if seeing him for the first time, “I see, thank you for that answer, it’s; illuminating.” _And only drives home that I will at least be hurting that x-faced creep when my time comes._

 

*****

Marluxia’s meeting with Zexion proved to be a joint affair, one that he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by. Zexion was a slight and unassuming man, but he knew things, “You’re name is quite intriguing, the one from before.” Marluxia quirked an eyebrow at the youngster, “it’s obscure, and very old, your parents must have had an interesting sense of taste.” Marluxia shrugged, but a part of him contemplating ending the boy here and now. What stayed the Assassin’s hand was the huge brooding wall of muscle that could have been forgotten for how silent he was, save the overwhelming air of menace, and tension that said if Marluxia moved so would he. Marluxia settled for a non-committal shrug, “I can’t say I was privy to their thoughts on the matter.” So, not only would Xigbar and Zexion be a problem; but to remove Zexion one would have to destroy Lexaeus. Possibly Saïx, Zexion, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Vexen, and most likely Xaldin. Marluxia would need help, another mind, and a weapon. It wouldn’t be long before the first would show herself.

 

*****

Larxene was fascinating, she had decided seemingly at random that he, Marluxia was the “least boring” member of their Organization, despite his flat affect and neutral exterior. It wasn’t long before they were paired for their first mission. What was even more fortuitous was that it was at a world he’d been to long ago. Currently the Organization was hoping to collect treasure that they could use to fund any operation that required such things, such as bribery or the construction of an off world operations center. Marluxia and Larxene traversed the desert to a small stone in the sand, “what good is this?” Marluxia smiles and snaps his fingers, his personal entourage of Holy Knights appear with a Dragoon in tow, petals and wind fill the air eventually exposing a large pyramid. “Take only what you can carry, nothing more.” They begin their descent, when Marluxia stops as though struck by a thought, “oh, if you see a lamp, don’t touch it, it’ll bring nothing but grief, especially if Xemnas or Xigbar get a hold of it.” Larxene cocks her hip and rests on hand on it, “isn’t denying resources to the Organization treason?” Marluxia looks back at her, “Since I’ll be reburying this place, I guess you better not tell them.”

 

They walk in silence for a time, “You’ve been here before, when?” Marluxia makes a noise like he hadn’t quite heard her, a teasing quality to their relationship. “Oh, don’t ‘hmm’ me, we’ve passed several, what I assume are false corridors and dead ends, you went straight by. You know the contents of this treasure, including one that you seem to think should stay buried. So fess up, when were you here last?” Marluxia smiles, she’s perceptive, “indeed I had need of a large amount of cash fairly quickly, and I knew the place so I came, I saw, I stole, and then I found a buyer in the form of a miserly old duck. You should look him up if you have something worth something, he’ll be relatively fair in what he gives you, so long as you’re fair with him.” Larxene was silent for a moment, “was this as a Somebody, or a Nobody?” Marluxia tensed, luckily the rope bridge beneath him wasn’t stable so it was easy to disguise, “a rather personal question, I’ll answer if you’ll answer one of mine, deal?” Larxene pouted, it was fairly cute on her, “fine, what?” Marluxia swung himself up into the tortoise shell and onto a mountain of gold and gems. “Where are you from? Originally, I mean.” Larxene made a face, “a world that no longer exists, same as you I bet, but if you must know a backwater world that I don’t think anyone but the superior has ever heard of. Believe it or not, the key-brat would be able to answer more trivia about my homeworld than any of you boys.” Marluxia considers this, “interesting, in answer to your question, once before, once after.” Larxene had several rings and necklaces round her neck and a crown on her head by the time he was finished filling his pockets. “That wasn’t a very good answer you know. No actual time reference or anything, but it’s interesting that you had any time before any of Xemnas’ flunkies got to you. Also I’m keeping the crown, Xigbar and Saïx can eat a dick if they don’t like it.” Marluxia stared down at her, “let’s get back, we do that, and I’ll tell you a secret.” With that Marluxia opened a corridor back to the castle. “Aren’t you going to rebury this place?” Larxene asked, Marluxia smiled, soft, fond, and utterly dangerous “it was buried ten minutes after we entered.”

 

*****

Larxene drags him away from the Garden and forces him to take part in her little social circle the Friday after their mission together. He’d planned a night in but as soon as she entered his garden Demyx disappeared rather suspiciously. When he walks into the Addled Impasse to find a card table set up with a number of other Nobodies already gathered, Xigbar, Axel, and Luxord the enigmatic number ten that Marluxia hadn’t yet had time to chat with. At first he was nervous about it until Luxord spoke, “ah number eleven, has our Nymph finally managed to draw you from your garden?” Marluxia sat down with Larxene next to him, “I was unaware of this little diversion.” Xigbar scoffs, “better for your wallet, Luxy cheats like no one’s business.” Luxord calmly turned each person’s starting bid from a loose pile of munny into an orderly pile of poker chips. “I don’t cheat Xigbar, you simply have the worst poker face I’ve ever seen. Flurry on the other hand actually gives me a run for my money.” Larxene secures her new crown to her head antenna hair bouncing slightly as she thread it under the crown, “true enough Xiggy, besides, I’d make him eat his liver if he was cheating.” This last bit was stated with all the candy sweetness of someone whose spent far too many years in customer service. Xigbar shoots a look at Luxord, “oh I’m sure that’s it, nothing to do with your assets, unimpressive though they maybe.” Luxord and Marluxia leaned back simultaneously in time to be missed by several knives that embed themselves in Xigbar’s chest. “You bitch, if I had a heart!” Larxene dismisses her knives and smiles sweetly and in that same candy voice says, “I know, it’s such a shame we don’t.”

 

Luxord clears his throat, “no lightening at the table, and the next person to make an outburst spends the rest of the evening as a face card. So put your gun away Xigbar.” There’s a flash of light behind Xigbar’s back and much grumbling. Axle laughs, “Xigbar, you can’t fool Luxord, and you can’t fool me, as lewd as your statements get, you’ve been spending a lot of time with the castle waterboy.” Larxene’s face lights up with sadistic glee, Xigbar picks up his hand and puts his feet on the table to Luxord’s clear annoyance, “As if, if I stole the sunshine boy’s innocence I’d brag about it for weeks. Though, now that you mention it I can guarantee I get more tail than all of you. After all the Superior doesn’t feel need to restrict my movement and some of the people out there are… quite exotic.” Marluxia keeps his face carefully neutral, Luxord looks at Larxene and Axel’s faces and exaggerated gagging noises, and gives a deep full laugh. The evening ends with everyone but Luxord down somewhere between five and thirty munny….

 

 

*****

The last member that Marluxia met was the most startling, the final member and a chosen of the keyblade, Roxas, Nobody of Sora, objectively Marluxia knows this, objectively there’s a million faces in the worlds, some are bound to be similar. Objectively they hadn’t seen each other in an age, literally, yet still it takes everything he has to keep his face schooled into calm neutrality, his fist clenched to keep his hands from trembling. That face, those eyes, so empty and lifeless now, why does he have that face? Shortly after the meeting ends Marluxia is aggressively pruning and dead heading, exercising his powers, Larxene bursts in Demyx tries to hide, he’d been out of the way but offering his own limited moral support. “Don’t you dare move soggy boy, you’re sticking right through this. Marluxia, you are rattled, why are you rattled, Demyx, he’s rattled isn’t he, now you may speak.” Demyx tries to merge with the lilac bush he’s leaning on, “well, maybe he’s just having an off day.” Larxene scoffs, “Nobodies like us don’t have off days, we’re too in control, unlike some.” Demyx actually puffs up a little offended, “everyone has off days Larx, you don’t have to be such a-” Larxene whirls on him eyes narrowed dangerously, voice dripping poisoned honey “such a what Demy-boy, go on, finish that sentence.” Marluxia lets loose a shakey breath, “Demyx, you may leave, we can finish this work tomorrow if you’re up for it.” Not having to be told twice Demyx books it as fast as he can. Larxene fixes Marluxia with the death-stare, “he looks like someone from before, Somebody I knew as a Somebody, a comrade.”

 

Larxene’s stare turns to surprise, “you know that’s impossible right? Xemnas was there when he was born, went to collect him personally too.” Marluxia stares out over the garden, “I know that objectively, but the heart is rarely objective.” Larxene sits on the end table and steals his glass of wine from his hand “heart?” Marluxia just shakes his head, “if you’re a Nobody long enough you figure it out, the heart never truly leaves, or maybe your memories let you rebuild it, either way eventually you have to force yourself to stay in the embrace of nothing.” Larxene digests this, “do you think the others know?” Marluxia sighs, “Xemnas probably does, Xigbar’s a maybe, Zexion I don’t think so, he’s too keen on our supposed brotherhood to keep that. Also I’ve seen him play poker, that kind of thing would come out the minute he’s drunk.” Larxene laughs, “I guess that’s why you’re so much more interesting, men without hearts are soo boring.” Then she looks at him, moving from the table to behind him wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his. “So, what are you going to do about it?”


	2. Graceful Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine is comforting, but it's also the precursor to change.

 

After their first mission together Marluxia waited for Larxene outside the Salle de Gurre, _Is she really the best person to share this with?_ he thought, _She wont betray me to Xemnas, I know this, but, is she the right person;_ _for this_ _?_ The door opened, so no matter the conflict, his mind was made up, Larxene paused, “You owe me a secret.” Marluxia smiled and offered a small bow, “indeed I do, shall we then?” He opens a corridor and offers his arm, “such a gentleman,” Larxene offers a small curtsy but her face is all sarcasm, she does, however, take the offered arm.

 

*****

The air of the Badlands is always cold, a desolation so thorough that the atmosphere itself offers no recourse, no warmth. The air is filled with dust and grit, the clouds covering Kingdom Hearts are heavy as though with rain, but no rain ever falls here. Larxene tenses and pulls away from him, “some place for a date you’ve found.” Marluxia wants to chuckle to reassure her, but his active suppression of his own would-be heart, and the nature of this place prevent that. “This place is one of the greatest secrets in the multiverse.” Larxene looks at him questioningly, Marluxia gestures ahead, “follow me, I’ll show you what I mean.”

 

They make their way through the Badlands towards their ultimate goal, Larxene looks around at the devastation, “what could have caused this? These craters, mountains with bites taken out of them, what kind of weapon could cause this?” Marluxia stayed silent, a few ghostly creatures slink around but don’t bother with them, no hearts, no emotions for them to track. “What are they? Not heartless.” Marluxia considers, “I don’t know, they seem branded into the stone, something happened here to bind them to this place.” Larxene withdraws into her own thoughts.

 

“We’re here, I presume this answers your questions?” Around them forming a crossroads is a field of fallen Keyblades, most sunken into the dirt, some laying on their sides, some wedged into the rocks. Larxene looks around, the place is silent save the howling of the wind. “What is this place?” Marluxia walks forward, “this is the graveyard for the age of fairy-tales. An epitaph of war and death.” He runs one hand over an inert blade, “keyblade warriors and masters from across the worlds fought here, they caused an Armageddon that shattered the worlds into their current state. This place is where that final battle was fought.” Larxene shudders, “I think I hate it here, I mean, no heart to hate with, but...” Marluxia looks at her, “good, it means your sane.” Larxene laughs, “I think Demyx would argue that point.” Marluxia’s face remains inscrutable, “having will, and spirit is not a mark of madness, being infatuated with one’s end is, and that’s what this place is, the end of everything. If what happened here happens again, there might be nothing left, no hearts, no worlds, nothing for Nobodies like us to cling to. Do you want to know the prize that these people fought for? What they destroyed themselves, each other, and the world for?” Larxene looks around, “I don’t think anything’s worth this.” Marluxia’s face displayed resolve, a rare thing, and one shown to very few, “not even Kingdom Hearts?”

 

Larxene looks at him, as though seeing him for the first time, “no, whatever Xemnas says, no, not even Kingdom Hearts, especially not Kingdom Hearts.” Marluxia smiles, and nods, “good answer, now come on,” he flicks his wrist and opens a dark corridor. “I know a much more suitable date location.” Larxene moves into the portal but not before whispering, “thank you for showing me this.” _Don’t thank me, not for this knowledge_ , despite that thought he smiles and gives a small nod.

 

*****

Marluxia drops Larxene off at her room, “that was nice, thank you for the evening.” She leans up kisses him on the cheek, frowns, “oh what the hell.” Larxene grabs Marluxia’s coat to keep him from standing up straight again, then she kisses him. This kiss is a hungry thing, like Larxene was hoping this act would complete her own being, and it was a kiss that Marluxia reciprocated with equal ardor. The smell of ozone and cherry blossoms filled the hall, once thee separate, Larxene chuckles behind her hand, “sorry about your hair.” She skips into her room pleased. Marluxa runs a hand through his hair trying to smooth it out. “Tsk, tsk, too bad that such relationships need hearts, that kiss looked mighty fine.” Marluxia paused smile slipping from his face “eavesdropping is very gauche Xigbar.” The one-eyed Nobody appears from one of his portals, “gotta get my Intel somehow, you know how dull it is here.” Marluxia’s face twists into disgust, “I probably should have figured you for a voyeur.” Xigbar laughs, “pretty little rose has thorns? Well, no heart to get it up with gotta make up for that somehow.” Marluxia contents himself with disdaining the space-bender, “my relationships are not for your amusement.” Xigbar warps in front of him, “As if. I go where I please, and watch what I want.” Marluxia considers this, “well, I’ll just have to tell Larxene we may have a visitor on our date.” Xigbar leers before warping way, “you do that.”

 

*****

Suffice it to say the next time that the two were out Marluxia whispers what seemed to be sweet nothings into her ear. Xigbar arrives back in the castle singed, his coat smoldering, and his hair a frizzed split mess. Larxene walks into the room with a saunter “hey Xigbar,” the Freeshooter flinches, “did you know that lightening strikes the tallest point? Might be something to keep in mind when you’re warping around.” She simply walks by towards the library, Xigbar flips her off, behind her back of course.

 

*****

“You are to assist Roxas on today’s mission, he has no memories of his past, and needs to know not to waste time on heartless that don’t release hearts.” Marluxia nods, _interesting, no memories of his past?_ They go to Twilight Town, and Marluxia summons some heartless, an act he can justify by their destruction. _Its no different from the illusion worlds the Master created_ , he reminds himself. He explains the difference between purebloods and emblems, that only the latter release hearts when they are destroyed. He tells Roxas about the ability to wield the keyblade and that he is the only person who can collect hearts for the Organization. Saïx was right, he had no memories of who he was, there was no way to tell why he has that face. The lack of affect, the clear damage that must have happened to his heart before his rebirth as a Nobody, if Marluxia still had his heart it would have broken.

 

*****

The next day was host to a surprise, Marluxia walks into his garden to see Xaldin looking like he was in some form of internal conflict. “Do you need something Xaldin?” Number three starts and looks mildly embarrassed, “no, it’s just” he hesitates before looking around, “we haven’t had flowers since the fall of Radiant Garden. I didn’t realize I had nostalgia for the things.” Marluxia smiles, “was there a particular type you were interested in?” Xaldin looks at him as though trying to decide if this is a trick. “I’m offering to let you take some, if I clip them in put them in a prepared solution, they’ll last longer. I can replace whatever you take.” Xaldin turns around, “daffodils, and another type, they grow on large bushes, with white flowers, they smell beautiful in spring.”

 

Marluxia pauses from assembling the daffodils “that sounds like Mock Orange, there’s a bush in the far corner, near the columbines.” He hands Xaldin a pair of clippers and points, Xaldin sheepishly takes them and returns a short time later. “Thank you Marluxia,” Marluxia waves him off and shows the daffodils regenerating, “any time you want more just ask.” Xaldin nods and departs, likely for either his room or the Yoke of Absurdity, the one place in the castle less inviting than the Altar of Naught.

 

*****

It was a calm life, go to a world, complete mission, get money, plant device, allow heartless into the worlds, release the Keyblade warrior. After one of the last that he had accompanied Roxas to he told him to come by the Garden. There was something he wanted to show him.

 

Roxas walks into the Garden like it’s a forbidden place, and to much of the Organization it was, Axel was banned after the ‘incident,’ Demyx and Larxene were the only ones explicitly invited. Xaldin’s fondness for the place was an unexpected oddity. Xigbar had his privileges revoked but that didn’t stop him from popping up whenever he felt like annoying the Assassin, or interrupting he and Larxene. Zexion and Lexaeus wandered when and where it suited them but made no nuisance of themselves. Luxord had taken to hiding his better scotch in the garden, when Marluxia asked Luxord why he felt the need to use his area as a secret liquor cabinet? Luxord answered “you haven’t dealt with Axel completely smashed arguing with Demyx, who was also smashed, while Xigbar eggs them on. I don’t spend a thousand munny per bottle for those two to drink it before destroying the rest.” Vexen was banned and surprisingly respected the ban, not without extreme complaint, but small victories. Saïx just didn’t bother socializing.

 

Roxas tentatively made his way to the middle of the garden, where Marluxia was tending something on a dais. “You wanted to see me?” On top of the dais was a large collection of yellow flowers, “dandelions? Axel told me they’re weeds.” Marluxia looked at him, “some would say that. What they are is a hardy plant, they can survive anywhere, and they use the wind to carry their seeds far away, away from danger.” He looks sad for a moment. “I have a mission coming up, it will take much of my time, and I do not know when I will be back or even in what manner I will return.” He plucked the bunch his power shriveling the flowers into their seeds, which he placed in a pouch he and handed to Roxas. As Nobodies the mark we leave on this world will last longer than we, who are destined to fade. I would ask that you take these, spread them somewhere you feel should remember that you were here. Because these will survived, they will live, and a hundred years after you’re gone the descendants of these flowers will be there to mark your passing.”

 

Roxas looks out across the garden, “why bother with all this?” Marluxia surveys, wondering what the boy keybearer thinks of the whole thing. “I’d say as something to do, to hold my memories together, and make my existence less tenuous, but I think you’d understand the second reason. Plants are the perfect representative of the heart. They require a balance of light and darkness, each plant needs a different balance, but they need both, too much of one or the other and they wither and die.” Roxas takes the seeds and leave the garden, “may I come back here sometime?” Marluxia gives a short bow, “of course.”

 

 

*****

Marluxia is overseeing the last of the Castle Oblivion crew moving research equipment, Larxene was already there watching over Naminé. Lexaeus has the last of the books in each arm, Marluxia turns to Zexion, “is that the last of the data?” Zexion looks up at him, “according to Vexen. Though I included a few pieces in the to-do-list as he has a tendency to forget things.” Marluxia nods, “your foresight is appreciated Zexion.” Looking back over the Castle that Never Was, either he’d return a conqueror, to unseat the tyrant in that place, or he’d fade into nothingness. “I have one thing to take care of, wait up if you want, if not then feel free to begin setting up at the castle.”

*****

Demyx is strumming his sitar trying to come up with new melody combinations, the Hall of Empty Melodies has several cisterns collecting rain water from the constant thunder storms above the dark city. The sound of dripping water and patter of rain merging with sound of his insturment. “A beautiful melody Demyx, it has a great deal of promise.” Demyx jumps lightly, “oh Marluxia, I thought you had left.” Marluxia holds out his hand, “hardly, I had one thing to take care of, the plants need water and light, I only trust one person to be capable of that.” Demyx looks confused, then after a moment slowly points to himself. “Yes, and please feel free to decide what should go on the dandelion altar, I let the dandelions do what is their purpose and leave.” Demyx looks questioningly at the key to the Garden being handed to him. Slowly he reaches out and takes it looking at it like it has far greater weight than a few ounces “kay.” On his way out Marluxia calls out over his shoulder, “make sure it’s tasteful, I expect the best results when I return ok?” Demyx, looks serious and salutes, “you can count on me!”

 

*****

The six Organization XIII members assemble outside Castle Oblivion everyone discussing their plans or projects for the upcoming time. Marluxia can’t help but pause, something about this place felt familiar, like there was something important for him waiting in this castle.


	3. Lord of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha and the omega, beginning and end, fall of a proud lord.

 

_The dust choked air was cold, a horrible stillness had fallen over the world, in the wake of the terrible destruction the silence was deafening. I can hear them calling out for each other, the other four are there, I shouldn’t have wasted so much time. Oh well it can’t be helped, I apologize for my tardiness, “punctuality is the politeness of kings, and I have been quite rude.” Introductions are also in order “my name is-”_

 

“Marluxia?” The question is quiet and nervous, “Yes Naminé?” The girl looks timid and fragile, Larxene must be endlessly annoyed by her. “Is everything alright?” Marluxia gives a slight smile, and pats her head, “just memories, you of all people should know how trying they can be.” Naminé nods but remains silent, “worry not, your knight will be here soon.” _Sooner the better this place is getting to me, too many memories locked up in these walls, Vexen’s little project is only making that worse_.

 

*****

Marluxia walks down the silent halls of the castle, seemingly in a trance, something keeps pulling at him. Something nostalgic, and important, but what could it be? He’s the Lord of the Castle, given complete authority by the Superior, likely as a test of allegiance, one he’s going to fail…

 

_“_ _We can’t keep this up forever, the lanes between are choked with darkness, and the worlds that remain awake are under constant siege.” Blain looks worn by the constant battles, they all do. I lean over to Ventus, he’s falling asleep again, the poor boy with the unfortunate fashion sense. “Why don’t you go get some rest?” Ventus frowns, “I’m fine, I can keep up.” I sigh, “no one’s saying you can’t Ventus, you fight as hard as any of us. Master Ava chose well with you, but you need rest.” Ephemer looks at_ _us_ _, “He’s right Ven, I already sent Skuld to bed too.” Skuld had spent so much time keeping the Survivor from death’s door, that she could save her friend had_ _spoke volumes of her skill_ _. The Survivor was a good title for that one. “Don’t worry, if we come up with anything I’ll be sure you know okay?” Ventus looks around, “okay, I guess I’m out numbered.” The remaining people smile,_ _I wait until Ventus is gone before speaking._ _“We’re all exhausted, being Dandelions wont mean anything if we’re run to death trying to keep the darkness at bay.” I look at them, “have you looked over my proposal?” The other two exchange a glance, “yes, but, it’s forbidden, the magic required for this; it’s the darkest sort.” I know this, it took so much time and energy to find the necessary ingredients, the ritual, all of it had been a sacrifice. “It’s the only thing we can do, the only thing we have left! We’ve lost too much, how many more have to fall defending the worlds before we take action?”_

 

Marluxia stops, there’s a wall, or perhaps, his finger tips itch to call Wanderer’s Vow to him, “no, not yet,” he runs his hand over the smooth stone. _Why did I come here? This part of the castle isn’t on any castle map, this floor isn’t even a real floor, it’s a single hall. If I leave can I even get back?_ Marluxia puts a small symbol, a flower that glows and then fades a carving on the wall. A spell to find his way back to this part of the castle.

 

*****

It was another three days before he could get back to the lost hall, Marluxia doubted he would have found it again had he not left that spell.

 

“Larxene, I want you and Axel to go check on Vexen’s replica project, I’ll have Zexion and Lexaeus keep an eye on Naminé.” Larxene looks at him critically, “something happen with our own project?” Marluxia looks around “I’m not certain, hopefully not, but I have this sensation that the Chamber Xemnas is hunting for is obfuscated from us, that I may have to resort to a trick that I’d rather keep up my sleeve.” Larxene nods, “playing things very close to the chest still? You know no one’s going to be able to slink back to the Superior until the projects here are complete.” Marluxia nods, “yes but I know that at least half those here would not ally with us, caution is a necessity for out operation’s success.”

 

In front of the blank wall Marluxia calls Graceful Dahlia to himself, hefts it’s weight and whispers to it, “old friend, I need you again.” Graceful Dahlia twists and shifts, it changes and what’s left in his hand is a much shorter blade but one that hums with eldritch power, he holds Wanderer’s Vow before the wall, and a beam of light strikes the flower icon he left behind. A small hairline fissure makes it’s way up the wall before ending at the top of the arch. Slowly but surely there’s a door where once there was just an empty space, _the old Master’s trick_ , he thought. Slowly the door begins to open and light filled the corridor.

 

*****

_Ventus and I got sent to this backwater world at the edge of reality, it’s an interesting place, utterly rural. The interesting thing was how our camouflage interacts with this world’s nature. Surely there are no humans on this world, or else why would we be stuck on all fours? Ventus seems to have taken to his leonine form much more easily, “c’mon man, keep up, I know you actually have to get dirt on your paws.” I couldn’t help but laugh, Ventus’ enthusiasm is contagious, “not everyone is so in tune with their bestial impulses, Ven.” Ventus sticks his tongue out, then seems to have an idea lowers his front half, he’s not, he wouldn’t. “Ven don’t you dare.” He did, I reflect from on the ground with seventy pounds of lion_ _-_ _Ven on top of me. “Get off,” Ven just smiles back “what some of us are just, how did you put it? In tune with our bestial impulses.” Cheeky little shit, “well then,” using my hind legs I flip Ven over my head, he catches himself and he skids to a stop while I flip myself over shake myself off. Acting for all the world like nothing just happened, cats have taught me some skills evidently._

 

_After a while we came across a number of lions, they were curious of us but greeted us in a friendly manner, they all spoke as people. “As I suspected,” Ventus looks up from the drawings on the side of the large tree we’re breaking under, “what is?” I look at him, “there are no humans in this world. That’s why we appear as lions, interesting, separated the worlds seem to be developing their own rules.” Ventus seems to be contemplating this, “but if they’re developing their own rules, then they’re drifting further apart, if they become too different then how will we reunite them?” A question I dreaded and hoped one of the other three would have to answer. “We weren’t meant to reunite them Ventus, we were meant to ensure they and the way of the Keyblade survived.” Ventus looks at me his expression even on the face of a beast is terrible, “I know that, but there has to be way right? What if we found Kingdom Hearts and-” “And destroy the rest of the worlds with another war?” I snapped, I shouldn’t have, but I can’t let him think that, I can’t let him see that as an option. “I know it’s hard, I know we lose members of our unions everyday it seems, but we need a different solution, trying for Kingdom Hearts again will just destroy the rest of us.”_

 

_We finally found the darkling that had been causing trouble on this world, Ventus is fighting distracted, the enormous tusked beast beat the ground throwing him and then launching a dark bolt into him, he screamed in agony. I throw an Angel’s Raid, pushing some of the last Lux I have into the attack, it shatters the beast’s horn and a heart escapes while the body crumbles in darkness. It doesn’t matter I’ve seen it a hundred times making sure Ventus is still alive is priority._

 

*****

The light fades away and Marluxia enters the room, the light fading and his vision returning slowly, what he sees stops him in his tracks. Quickly he turns and closes the door. “You are alive,” he says under his breath. “You amazing little fashion disaster,” he can’t do more than whisper as he approaches the throne on which the boy sits. “C’mon, Ven, buddy, I know I look different, I know it’s been a long time.” Tears are falling from his face, “I know we didn’t part under the best terms, I know you probably wouldn’t have approved of what I did, but I had to, it kept the worlds safe. Kept the Darkness at bay, isn’t that what we were supposed to do? Wasn’t that the point?” He’s before the throne now, “ANSWER ME VENTUS PLEASE!” He’s begging, it completely shatters any illusion of nobility he’s managed to cultivate, but still the figure sits motionless.

 

Marluxia reaches out with a shaking hand, he cups Ventus’ cheek, it’s soft, and cold to the touch, he tilts the boys head up, the eyes are dull and blank. “No… Not after I finally found someone else, please, no, Ventus. I can’t.” He touches the boys chest there’s a warmth, a flutter, it’s faint and it’s far. Then a flash, a fragment of a Deep Dive, but the stained glass representation of heart isn’t Ventus’ Marluxia does recognize it though. “I see, that’s where you’re hiding” he says removing his hand, “I’ll start right away, I know I can count on you my friend, should I fail.” Marluxia summons something from dark depths he hadn’t touched since joining the organization, a box he opens to reveal a single pauldron. He smacks it with a closed fist and imbues it with a promise, and a fragment of his will, of the heart of Marluxia. The being stands before him silent, Marluxia holds out Wanderer’s Vow, the armor takes it, “protect him, let no one save the master of this chamber or myself near. Seal the door behind me.” The being before him responds, it’s voice not a voice but an echo carried in the armor, and the creaking of metal _protect… Ventus…_

 

Marluxia nods, then he leaves the door behind him vanishes with the deafening click of a lock being slid into place. He walks away down the hall, the time has come to collect the key-bearer he thinks.

 

Inside the Chamber of Waking the Assassin’s Heart sits, and waits with it’s charge. On the throne in Ventus’ hands a bouquet white roses and violets surrounded by rosemary, white hyacinths, wallflower, zinnia, edelweiss, and pink carnations, all bound together with a chain of Ivy.

 

*****

Sora stands at the crossroads, his goal in sight, Marluxia’s resolve becomes admantine, the boy is looking around nervous about what brought him here in the night. “Along the road ahead is something you need.” Marluxia flits around like a ghost, keeping out of Sora’s sight but withing earshot, all theatrics to alarm and frighten the boy. “But in order to claim it you must give up something you hold dear.”

 

He watches them enter the castle, watches them slowly realize the bait, hearts are so easy to tug if you know what they ache for. Once the tall one turns around he appears the door on their fate shutting behind them. The loudmouth of the group begins trying to cast magic, magic the castle of course has stolen. “Why isn’t it working?” _How droll,_ “I should think it’s obvious; the minute you set foot in this castle you forgot every spell, and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion.” He allows his words to sink in before throwing them off guard again, using the corridors to disappear and then reappear behind them. “Here you will meet people you have known in the past, and people that you miss.” He jumps to the intended assumption, the one that will drive him deeper into the castle, Riku. Marluxia gathers his memories, creating the Traverse Town card from them, and readying the others. He leaves Sora with his cryptic information.

 

*****

_“_ _Ventus is stable but he’s still got a recovery period ahead of him. He’s benched until then.” I looked at Skuld, her face is hard her optimism a faded memory. “He should thank you for getting him here so soon.” I nod, “If he’s confined to bed-rest I doubt I’ll get anything resembling a thank you from him.” Skuld nodded, “Ephemer and several of our union members have agreed to watch him and make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless.”_

 

*****

Sora makes his way through the castle at an impressive clip, Marluxia must admit to being concerned, he’s pushing Naminé hard to maintain his control over Sora. Still there is a concern, he has decided to return to the lost hallway one last time, leaving Axel to guard Naminé.

 

*****

_“_ _I’ve been in hear for three weeks.” Ven’s shouting, it’s not the first time this argument has been had, “and here you’ll remain until you’re well.” Ventus is glaring at me like I killed his goldfish, “I’m sorry Ventus, but until you’re well, and your heart is in the fight we can’t let you jeopardize your Union.” Ventus looks for all the world like I just slapped him. “Fine then, I’ll restore the worlds myself, I’ll become a Wanderer.” I sigh, “that’s quite drastic, we can discuss that once your healed.” “I’m as healed as I’m going to be! You need to let me go, I can do this. My heart is telling me to do this!”_

 

_“I’ll speak to Blain and Ephemer, we’ll see if they can change Skuld’s mind on this.” Ventus, sagged into his bed. “You can’t keep me here,” I’ll admit at this point I was fed up. “Stupid boy,” Ventus stopped glaring at me shocked, “what did you say?” I rounded on him, “I called you a stupid child, next time your heart leads you into conflict and makes you hesitate I might not be there to save you, or maybe I will but what little Lux I have left is spent and I’ll join you in that grave you’re so intent on digging.” His face falls, he knows how precious our remaining stores of Lux are, but I don’t care I’m so angry I can feel it burning in my veins, if Master Invi were here to see me she surely would have been ashamed. “Oh didn’t know that? Well I think that preserving the life of our Union leaders is more important than even Lux, but you sure aren’t making it easy.” I stopped, what I said was too far, too much, “Ven, I’m.” “Get out,” Ventus whispers, maybe I’m mishearing, I’m sorry, I can fix this, I’m sure “Ven, I’m sorry I didn’t mean.” “GET OUT!”_

 

_I slink out of his room, little did I know this would be the last time we spoke, Ventus disappeared that night he snuck out of his room and into the night, casting sleep on the apprentice guarding him…_

 

*****

Marluxia stands before his assembled Holy Knights, “go, Larxene has fallen, Axel has betrayed us, I cannot leave Ventus to sleep. I will free his heart from Sora, or I will be destroyed but you must continue, Hellebore is named commander in my absence. Now go, or Xemnas will surely turn you into Dusks if he doesn’t simply destroy you.” All but two retreat into the darkness, “I gave you an order.” They remain their voices like the memory of the wind through grass, _we are yours master, our power is yours and we will provide_. Marluxia smiles a small sincere thing, “I have magic that will allow us to merge our power,” then he turns and summons one of his projects from Vexen’s labs, a Replica he imbues as his simulacrum. “Delay them, destroy them if you can, Naminé is your shield.” It nods, and he retreats into the final sanctum.

 

*****

_It’s been years since Ventus vanished I stand again in the badlands, “Chirithy I want you to take and use this.” I hold out an item that Chirithy knows well, based on how she shakes. “Master, no, to use that, I’ll become...” I know, we both know, “a Nightmare, but as a Nightmare you can survive independent of me. You know what I’m doing here right? What I plan?” she nods “whether I succeed or fail, you’ll disappear if you stay with me.” Chirithy nods again, “I know that, but you and I are best friends, I support you.” I can’t contain myself, “that’s why I can’t drag you down with me, please, take the bangle, use it, we’ve, I’ve lost too much already.” Chrithy is nervous but does as I ask. She uses the Sin Bangle, shadows cover my friend, something that would have prompted me to destroy her in another time. The dark purple red eyed being that stands up as the shadows clear looks at me, expression unreadable, then she turns and disappears into a dark portal._

 

_It isn’t long after that Ephemer arrives, he’s scarred and his face hardened after the long battles to survive after the war. “You’re certain about this?” I turn to him, “I am, don’t worry, you wont need to do anything save craft chains of light.” Ephemer looks hard at me, “then you’ll be doing all the Dark Work? Your heart-” I cut him off “will be used to secure the seal, but if I fail then yes a Darkling will be born from it, that’s why you’re here, your chains of light and mine of darkness will bind it to Kingdom Hearts, that should be enough.” Ephemer looks unconvicned “should be?” “It wont be perfect, worlds close to Darkness or those with truly dark hearts may still be able to call the Darklings, but this should stop them from invading anywhere they please.” Ephemer hasn’t smiled but his frown deepens, “this is all theoretical, perhaps if Luxu were here.” I can understand how Ven must have felt, helpless and injured, no one trusting his judgment. “We have to try, Ven’s almost certainly dead, Skuld and Luxu haven’t been seen in over a year, and, how’s Blain? Has he recovered, will he?” Ephemer shakes his head, “still too soon to tell, right now he’s resting.” I nod, “then it’s now or never, if we’re to survive.” I take Wanderer’s Vow and use it, Ephemer gathering light, probably using the last of his Lux, I have one last phial of it stored away, hopefully the apprentices find my journal, and find it. Darkness engulfs me and I see my heart rising to form the World Seal._

 

*****

Marluxia can hear and speak through the Simulacrum, he can hear Sora and the Replica prattle on about protecting Naminé, how dare they? How dare they who are so willing to throw away their hearts and lives for a lie, a sham of a friendship lecture him about loyalty, about duty, about real friendship. “Imbeciles, you would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart yet cast aside your hearts freedom?” This is what he gave up everything for? This is what he spent countless years, centuries enduring to protect?! Self righteous little whelps that would have jumped to the drums of war. “You turn from the truth because your heart is weak, you will never defeat me!” He embraced it, the Seal was broken, there was nothing left he’d need everything, all his hate, his rage, his loyalty, his faith, his hope, and his resentment. All of his feelings and emotions.

 

*****

All of that and it still wasn’t enough, Marluxia was fading Darkness overcoming him, everything going dark. Have to reach Sora, have to free Ventus… Looks like I failed you again, I’m sorry Ventus, I hope you can for..give…

 

*****

_The air in the Badlands is always cold, always inhospitable, I wake up. Wake? No that should be impossible, unless I failed. I look up the Seal is there. I succeeded? But then my heart. My hand flies to my chest, it’s still, and silent. So I exist, yet without a heart, with only the echos of emotion, what kind of existence is this? I summon my armor and open the lanes, sparing one last look at the Seal bound in my heart, it’s faint invisible unless you know what to look for. “Good bye Lauriam.” The gate closes and the Badlands are again silent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics are used to show thought, flash back, or the non-speech of lesser Nobodies and nobody like entities.


	4. Seeds on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion seeds carried on the wind away from danger to some unknown life, hope for the future.

Roxas walks into the Grey Area the air is more solemn than usual Demyx has his arms around his sitar with a far away look. Saïx and Xigbar are conversing in a corner in hushed tones. “Demyx, what’s going on?” Demyx just kind of zoned out mumbles something along the lines of “she was a loudmouth, but that doesn’t mean I wanted her gone. What about the Garden, he promised he’d be back.” Now Roxas is worried, he asked Saïx what happened, Xigbar answered “everyone at Castle Oblivion was destroyed, annihilated.” The words struck Roxas like a blow across the face, and he walked out of the Castle for his mission in a daze.

 

*****

 _Hellebore_ , none of the Knights have names, none of the Nobodies outside the organization do, no memories means no human form. Yet, Hellebore looks out over the assembled ranks, Hollyhock, Fern, Ivy, Heliotrope, Nightshade, and Mandrake, joined by the, Dragoon Glaurung, and the thieves Edmund, Louis, Robespierre, and Marie. All names given by their fallen lords; with a name came a sense of identity, memories, for Nobodies memories are both power and life. _We must flee, Xemnas and the others will bind or destroy us, there are worlds beyond their reach. One place where the master has, had, been before, sealed away save by one entrance. No hearts, no breath, let us depart for the sunken world_. They fold into the corridors and disappear.

 

*****

Roxas sits at the top of the clock tower, finishing his ice-cream, holding the pouch of dandelion seeds contemplating. “A hundred years after we’re gone the descendants will be here to mark our passing.” He holds out the pouch at arms length and upends it with the breeze, watching the seeds get carried away by the wind any closure he felt was Pyrrhic. _Are you well my liege?_ Roxas doesn’t start, the voice isn’t present enough to make him feel concerned, it doesn’t belong to any of the Organization. “Just thinking San, where do we go when we disappear?” The Samurai behind him seems to think on this, it sits on the edge of the clock tower next to it’s master. _The Organization teaches that we are all destined to fade into darkness, without a heart to hold us together we disappear completely._ Roxas nods pulling his knees to his chest, _not what you wished to hear sir?_ Roxas shakes his head, “I’m not happy hearing it, but it’s the truth, so it is what I wanted.” The Nobody considers this as it sits with it’s master watching the sun fade into the horizon.

 

*****

The air in the Badlands is always cold and it blows a ruthlessly, today the wind whips itself into a frenzy shattering the normal dead and empty silence of the place. The clouds are swept aside, the light of Kindgom Hearts bathe the Graveyard in eerie light. A few blossoms are swept away from a figure in a black coat lying on the ground. The figure groans quietly before sitting up, a hand goes to his head, then startled to his chest. “I see, a second chance, or is it,” He looks up into Kingdom Hearts, hood falling away to reveal deep blue eyes and pink hair, “a third?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Dusk addresses Roxas in the prologue of KH2 I always wondered what the Organization's relationship with the Nobodies under their command was?

**Author's Note:**

> So next chapter there will be flashbacks and scenes that are for Marluxia's time with the organization. As well as more ambiguous things I'll clarify a bit in Final Seeker. Also kudos to you if you guess Larxene's home, or the Disney movie Marlar robbed. Also I'm linking a neat little fic that inspired the relationship between Marluxia and Demyx.


End file.
